Tattoed in my Heart
by lllllllllllll
Summary: Hermione decides to pay attention to her looks and finds the whole Hogwarts male population fawning over her including DM. The mystery of her bushy hair is revealed and a tattoo in her heart leads her to the mystery of her past and also leads her to love.
1. Ugly Hermione

**Tattooed in my Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter although I would really want too.. Too bad I can't have it… EVER..!!

* * *

** Chapter I – Ugly Hermione**

Hermione Granger was is a perfectly normal witch going through the dreadful pangs of adolescence. Yes, you can say that she's the brightest witch in the 6th year throng; but then sometimes, or maybe often times, boys just can't see beyond superficial beauty. Let's face it! Hermione isn't such a rose, is she? She's more like a wild flower, plain at first sight but you can really appreciate her beauty as you delve deeper. She's a kind of flower that can withstand terrible environmental conditions and still look stunning in an enigmatic way.

"I look really hideous," Hermione says as she surveys herself in front of a mirror. It was the end of the year feast and Hermione just can' t help but feel depressed that her looks haven't improved at all or may even have worsened. She wasn't exactly vain but she just can't help but be conscious of her appearance now that she would be of age in a matter of months. She headed to the great hall sulking.

She isn't that ugly really. Except for her bushy hair and her overly conservative matter of dressing, her features are quite charming. It's just the fact that people have paid practically all their attention on her being a know-it-all rather than on her simple yet elegant beauty.

Anyway, how did her hair get that bushy? I guess it has something to do with the past…

**14 years ago…**

"_Drei Drei wanna play wimme?" a two-year old Hermione Granger asked a certain blond and rather cute little boy about her age._

"_Sure Hermy look at what I got," the blond little boy said while proudly brandishing a wand he got from some adult._

_He twirled the wand in the air and both laughed with delight as sparks of different colors go out from the tip. _

_He twirled it again but instead of lovely sparks, a spell like lightning shot through the tip and hit poor Hermione square in the face._

"_Waaahhhhaahh!! You bad bad drei drei.. Look at what you did to me… Mom!!" Hermione wailed._

_The boy responded, "I'm sowy Hermy didn't mean to do it!!." Hermione was not convinced though. She even knows that the boy is suppressing a giggle. _

_"What are you laughing at?" Hermione snarled._

_"You look funny Hermy!! Hahaha.. look at your hair" the boy mockingly said._

_Hermione run fast to the mirror and a deafening noise issued from her as she saw herself. Her once silk and shiny wavy hair had turned to this frizzy, horrible, bushy mess. Her hair was never the same again. _

_Hermione doesn't remember this event anymore. For some reason, her mom lied to her and told her that her hair was originally that way since birth when she asked how she got it._

**Back to the present**

Hermione ran as fast as her feet would permit her. She didn't want to be late for the feast. Unfortunately, her knack of running as fast as a horse could really make her shortsighted sometimes. Today was definitely not an exemption as she plunges downward after bumping at somebody.

She was expecting to fall face first in the hard stone floor and was thoroughly surprised to find herself wrapped tightly by a pair of strong arms.

"Watch it Granger! You could have just given people another excuse to not look at your face. Thinking of it, I should have let you crash to the ground. That would really be priceless. Damn! Why haven't I thought of that? Oh well, there's always a next time," Malfoy sneered.

" You! You're such a good for nothing, egoistic, self-centered, irritating, arrogant and abominable ferret!! Don't you have anything better to do than spite me? Honestly, your hobby of throwing insults at me at any given chance is getting boring. Why don't you try doing something productive for a change," Hermione retorted.

Draco snorted at her words. " Would giving you sweet endearments pass as productive? I know you've been crushing on me since the day you laid eyes on me. I guess it's quite okay. With this gorgeous face of mine, who wouldn't like me?" Draco's ego swelled at his own words.

"How dare you Draco Malfoy. I suggest you go to Madam Pomfrey because your imagination seems to be running rather wild. Me liking a real ferret would be more believable than me liking you!!"

Draco did not say anything but looked at her with pure venom. They kept throwing daggers at each other until they heard some sniggering behind them. Realization dawned on both of them. They realized that they were in such a weird position. Hermione's body was bended obliquely, supported at the waist by Draco's strong arms. The fact that the students were sniggering gives the connotation that Draco and Hermione looks like they are in a romantic position as two passionate dancers doing the rumba or tango.

Hermione felt like she had just taken a quick dive into the icy lake and forcefully pushes Malfoy away. "I hate you ferret-face," she says then storms away.

Malfoy was still looking at a bushy haired person's silhouette with both arms still in the same position, as they were when he cradled Hermione earlier.

_Wait_, he thought. _Shit what am I doing! I must look so stupid._

He dropped his hands and quickly headed to the great hall.

Harry and Ron were already in the Gryffindor table when Hermione arrived. She sat between them but did not bother to acknowledge the two. She was in a rather foul mood.

"What's up 'Mione?' Harry asked. She did not answered and frowned in response.

"Yeah, what's wrong with you? A little smile wouldn't hurt you know. If you keep frowning you'll be ug- I mean you'll have frown lines..hehe..," Ron blabs before shifting uncomfortably. He knew he said something wrong because he had meant to say 'uglier'.

Hermione stood up. She had enough. "Ronald Weasley I do not care if I'm the ugliest woman in the world and I could not care less what you think! I may not be all that, but unlike most people here, I'm not a brainless girl who takes pride in their huge fronts and holes underneath." She ran afterwards and cried her heart out near the lake..

She was really fuming with anger. Ron's remark clearly touched a nerve. It also made her remember her encounter with Draco and his hurtful words.

"_Watch it Granger! You could have just given people another excuse to not look at your face. Thinking of it, I should have let you crash to the ground. That would really be priceless. Damn! Why haven't I thought of that? Oh well, there's always a next time," Malfoy sneered._

She contented herself by lamenting to someone who is non-existent.

" So they think I'm ugly huh. I guess it's true. It hurts though when it came from your best friend. Malfoy thinks I'm ugly too. Wait! erase that one. Since when did I care about what Malfoy thinks. Don't they ever see anything besides the looks? I'm so depressed right now. Then again, why would I let them get the best of me? I'll make them see. They'll see soon enough.."

_I'll show Draco, _she thought. _Wait! I don't really see the point of believing what he says. He's my archenemy for Pete's sake._

Another thing bothers Hermione. Since her childhood, she had this tattoo in her chest that spells D.M. Her father told her that he made that and it meant 'Dearest 'Mione'. It's weird though that it could stand for something else. It can stand perhaps for the initials of a certain blond, bouncy ferret that cradled her moments ago.

She laughed slightly. "What am I doing thinking of that bloody git? I must not let that disgusting thing invade my thoughts again," she said.

After her short lamenting, she left to get in the carriages that would take her home..

She tried to enjoy the journey to London. On the way back, she had already formed a plan. She smiled at her thoughts and said, "Am I serious? Oh well It can't hurt, can it? Well, I guess I'll have to accomplish that mission of mine and I'll name it 'Mission Metamorphosis' wahahaha… I'll have my makeover the muggle way. Muggles do have better solutions sometimes. It just takes more time and money of course."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Author's Note:**Sorry it's a bit short. I'll make the other chapters longer. By the way, this is my first hp fanfic so be easy on me.. Reviews please!! The more reviews the longer the chapters… I'll update soon.. Keep reading!! **Dramione** rocks!!


	2. Bring on the Makeover

This chapter is dedicated to all who gave reviews as well as those who added my story in their favorites and story alerts….

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter! I own Draco Malfoy.. joke joke joke ………

**Chapter II- Bring on the Makeover**

Hermione was excited to go home and start her plan. Her thoughts began to dawdle on what aspects of her appearance she would change.

"Well, first I think I'll make my hair permanently straight. There is no need to fix my teeth since Madam Pomfrey already had shrunk them. I think I'll also change my hair color a bit and then I'll buy clothes, lots of new clothes."

Hermione ran as fast as she could when she arrived in London and began to search frantically for her parents.

"There you are baby!" exclaimed Mr. Granger.

"Daddy!! I'm not a baby anymore. I missed you so much. Where's mom?" Hermione asked.

"She's waiting for us home. She decided to cook a little something for her baby princess," Mr. Granger answered.

Hermione made a face and said, "Princess will do daddy I'm no longer a baby!! Let's just go home because I miss mom so much too."

"Who told you you're not a baby anymore? You'll always be our baby. Will someone be knocking at our door to take you way already?"

"Dad, of course not. All right then! I'm your baby. Happy?" Hermione said with a giggle.

There where no dull moments between father and daughter on the way home. They talked animatedly and tried to cope up with their lost time together. Then, Hermione made the atmosphere tense by asking the question her father has been trying to avoid.

"Dad, what were you thinking when you gave me this tattoo,' Hermione asked while pointing at the tattoo in her chest.

Mr. Granger answered her but avoided her eyes as he said, "I was thinking of you dearest 'Mione what else? Hehe."

Hermione was not convinced but said," Okay dad. I knew you'd say that."

Neither of them talked for the rest of the journey and both were relieved when they finally reached the Granger Mansion.

* * *

"Harold, Hermione you're here," Mrs. Naomie Granger said as her daughter and husband came into view.

"I missed you so much darling. How was school," Naomie asked.

"It was a good year mum. Harry killed Voldemort and I topped the class as usual," Hermione answered while hugging her mom very tight.

"How about boys dear? Do you have a boyfriend," her mother whispered in her ear.

"Umm . . . Mom, can we talk privately?" Hermione whispered in return.

The two headed to Hermione's room to talk about something 'private'. Actually, Hermione wants to tell her mom what's bothering her.

"Mom, do I look ugly to you?" Hermione began.

Naomie cupped her face and said, " No dear of course you aren't. All you need is a little makeover to bring out the beauty you've been suppressing for so long."

"I've thought of that too mom. So when do we begin?" she asked eagerly.

"What about tomorrow?" Naomie answered with a smile.

"Great mom.. I love you very much."

* * *

Hermione couldn't sleep that night. She was very excited to begin her transformation. Just then, she heard a soft tapping and hooting outside her window. Peeping through her curtains, she saw a grayish silvery owl carrying a green envelope with a silver embossed M on it. She wondered who would be writing to her and opened the window to let the owl inside her room.

She got the letter and was surprised that the owl had already flown away. "Guess the sender doesn't want any replies," she muttered to herself.

She opened the letter, read it and refused to believe what she has read because it says,

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_You are genially invited to attend my son, Draco Lucius Malfoy's coming of age party. Attendance is necessary for all upcoming 7__th__ year students for the Hogwarts' Express will be ready for you in our private train station. All Hogwarts teachers as well as the Headmaster will also be of attendance._

_The party will be in two parts. The first part is the grand ball at 6 pm in the Malfoy Manor. All guests should be in dress robes for the gents and evening gown for the ladies. The second part is the teens only splash after-party that will be after the grand ball and will be in Draco Island. Draco Island is a present of ours to our beloved son. You are requested to wear your swimming gear for this. _

_A limo will pick you up at exactly 4:30 pm on August 31__st__ ._

_P.S. Girls are not allowed to choose her date until my son Draco has picked his date for the ball. Thank you and I hope to see you at the party._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

"Great! This will be the perfect opportunity to get my revenge (evil laugh)," Hermione said before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Hermione was anxiously sitting inside the salon. In a few moments, someone will be trying to tame her hair and she knows it would hurt her a lot.

" Okay so I will need to detangle your hair first with this brush. Do not fidget okay? I know this will hurt but no pain no gain isn't it?" the stylist said.

After 20 broken brushes, constant yelps of pain from Hermione and momentary tantrums from the stylist, her hair was finally tangle free. A liter of unknown substance was then used to shampoo her hair. She then had to wait for four hours while her hair was in this incubator thing before her hair was washed.

She can't help but beam at herself after seeing her hair. It was no longer bushy but long and wavy in an almost Paris-Hiltonish glamour. The stylist asked her if she wanted to straighten it but she decided that it looks good that way. She just asked the stylist to die her hair to blond with dark highlights.

After having a first look at her blond hair, she just can't help but smile as she imagined the reaction of a certain blond boy upon seeing her new self. The stylist proceeded to shaping her eyebrows. Every time a hair is plucked, an earsplitting "Ouch!!" could be heard from Hermione. Other superfluous hairs were also removed.

"Dear you look lovely already!" Mrs. Granger beamed. They paid for the service then went to the mall to shop for clothes. They both cute tops, mini skirts, skinny jeans, halter tops, mini dresses, shoes, make-up, accessories, and high fashion magazines. They literally shopped till they dropped because of the weight of their packages.

"Mom, I totally forgot to tell you something. A boy at school is celebrating his 17th birthday, all 7th years are invited, and arrangements are going to be made to take us into Hogwarts. Therefore, I need an evening gown and a swimsuit for the splash after party," Hermione said.

"Let's shop for it then. What are we in the mall for?" Naomie said.

Mrs. Granger already knew this. Heck she was the best friend of Narcissa Malfoy for nothing! Then again, she wouldn't be going to the party herself in order to protect their plan for their children.

They went into a boutique to buy her gown. In the end, she chose a midnight blue gown with impeccable beading and drapery. It hugged her body in all the right places and shows some of her delicate skin but not too much. It was a mermaid style dress made of very fine and expensive material.

For her swimsuit, she chose a white bareback body hugging one-piece.

"Mom, I'm going to change into one of the dresses we bought in order to complete my transformation," Hermione said.

She changed into a white tube mini dress that reaches two inches above her knees and wore silver gladiator style shoes, some silver bangles and earrings.

She looked in the mirror to see her transformed self. She then said, "I can't wait to see their faces. Mission 'metamorphosis' is complete. "

Hermione has transformed. She even bought clothes she would never wear before; clothes revealing enough to show the tattoo etched in her heart. Guess she never thought of that.

A/N: How was it? Tell me what you think by giving me reviews. Constructive criticism will be taken as a great help. . And this is a poll guys. The question is: Do you want Draco to kiss Hermione in the next chapter? Answer me through reviews guys.. Love you all. I'll really make the next chap longer.. Keep reading….


	3. Pop Goes My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and the original plot of Harry Potter, just this story.

**Chapter III – Pop Goes My Heart**

Hermione has improved a great deal since that faithful day. She can now be considered as a social butterfly, a glamour girl.

Aside from her appearance, Hermione also tried to improve her poise and posture. She is now a graceful lady that will surely captivate your heart. However, before that, she really had a hard time.

_**Weeks Ago… **_

_"Hermione Jane Granger, what have I told you earlier? I told you to straighten your back! Do not slouch. ……," Naomie remarked._

_"I'm sorry mother. I'm just so engrossed in this wonderful read," Hermione answered._

_"That's another problem! That book is meant to stay on top of your head, not shoved under your nose. Do I make myself clear?" Naomie snapped._

_Hermione sighed. "Yes mother."_

_Naomie smiled, "Good, now close your book."_

_Hermione was confused. "What book mother? The book I was reading is on the top of my head already," Hermione said with exasperation. _

_Naomie chuckled then said; "I meant close your legs so people won't get a peep of your knickers."_

**Back to the present**

Hermione also approached the magical way of beauty. She learned spells that could change the color of her hair, and any inanimate object such as her clothes, accessories etc. as well.

Even though she is now beautiful and confident, she is the very same cunning witch that once took refuge in the Hogwarts' library. Habits are not easily broken and surely, her new look wouldn't stop her from entering the library once again. She is the new Head Girl after all. She received the wonderful news together with her Hogwarts' letter which arrived a week before.

She is currently gazing at herself in the mirror. It is the day she had prepared for. Looking back at her from the mirror is a very lovely girl wearing midnight blue mermaid style dress with a ruby-encrusted necklace on her neck. She is also wearing a small diadem placed magnificently in her elegantly-arranged hair now caramel brown in color.

Hermione sighed and then said, "I look really different. It's not such a bad thing right?"

She traced her fingers in the vivid tattoo in her chest. She picked up her wand and performed a concealing charm to hide the tattoo. It would last until midnight and that was fine by her. Being brutally honest to herself, she admitted the fact that she hid the tattoo because she was worried that someone might think she's obsessed with Malfoy that she actually etched his initials in her heart, which is very far from the truth. At least that's what she thinks.

She went down to wait for her ride in the lobby. She was dumbfounded to see her parents waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"You look stunning dearest Mione," her father said. Her mother however was lost for words and stared at her daughter teary eyed with joy and pride.

Just then, a horn was heard outside. Her ride must be there. "Well, wish me luck mother, father, I'll see next time. I love you both very much."

Hermione went outside, her trunks being carried by an elf, and found a silver limo waiting for her. It had diamonds in the front that form the letter M. _How many cars do the Malfoys have?_ She suddenly thought.

A chauffeur, waiting for her, opened the door for her to get into the car. She was surprised to see four familiar faces ogling at her as if she's some sort of magical mishap. Looking at her with utter bewilderment were her best friends, Harry Potter, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley and Loony ehem Luna Lovegood.

"Aren't you gonna let me inside or maybe greet me?" Hermione asked incredulously.

For a moment, nobody spoke. They just let Hermione get in the car and stared at her as the car began its journey. Harry, not being able to restrain himself, broke the silence and said. "Hermione, is that really you? You look different! Well, not awful different but beautiful different. Do you get my point?"

Hermione just laughed at Harry's words and gazed at her friends disbelievingly. "Honestly guys, did you really think I was so hideous and you assume I'm so different that you can't believe its me and you think that your friend Hermione was abducted by aliens and I am an alien in disguise to replace and act as her?" Hermione said while laughing her heart out.

"Of course not Mione, we were just surprised! That's all. Although I must say you look really gorgeous," Luna said. Ginny on the other hand was looking at her intently and said, " Do you like Malfoy? I know! I know it's unbelievable (she said before Hermione could react). But knowing you, you woudn't spend this much of time, money and effort to look good for a party especially Draco Lucius "FERRET" Malfoy's party. Are you crushing on him or something?" Ginny said emphasizing the last two sentences.

Hermione's guards were up. She quickly thought of a snappy comeback and ended saying, " Crushing? I am definitely not. I'm just not giving him the satisfaction of being able to say something bad about the way I look."

At those words, Ron couldn't bottle his frustration anymore. He was furious at her. He was also furious with that ferret. That was it. He can't take it anymore and rounded at her. "Since when did you care about what Malfoy says? Have you been with him and got infected with his vanity virus cause you seem very vain to me," Ron said voicing for the first time.

Hermione froze. She was aghast at what Ron said. She regained her composure, looked at Ron straight in the eyes and said, " I am not vain Ronald and since when did you care about me," she said with hurt evident in her voice.

Ron didn't bicker anymore. He even regretted what he had said. He knew that it would bring her even farther from him. She was wrong. He always had cared for her and loved her way back as long as he can remember but he knew she never felt the same for him.

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was being fitted with his dress robes. A head to toe inspection is necessary to make sure he looks the best. He is wearing white dress robes with silver vest and the back of his robe was decorated with emeralds forming his initials DM and the Malfoy crest below it. His hair was slicked back aristocratically. Over all, he looked drop-dead handsome except for one flaw. It wasn't exactly visible but he still knew it existed. Marked in his chest is an elegantly placed tattoo bearing the initials H.G. He has been told what it meant but he didn't believe it. It was just so stupid. It would even be more believable if it was meant to stand for Hermione Granger and that's why he hated it so much. She was this muggle born witch, a mudblood you see. However, that's not the point. He hated her for beating him in every test. He hated being second to Hermione Granger, the bushy haired, horrendous-looking know-it-all. It's no wonder some people can't stand her. Who would want to stick with somebody whose worst fear is getting a nine out of ten? He smiled at this thought, or he smirked rather. Malfoy does not smile, does he?

Anyway, Malfoys have always been inquisitive. Its like their brains have been programmed to be this big box of questions. Surely, if a fetus could talk, a Malfoy fetus would ask why the hell is he or she submerged in water with a cord protruding from his or her belly. Going back to Malfoy, he can't help but reminisce on the day he asked a question and got the most stupid answer he has ever heard in his whole life.

Malfoy at 3 Yrs. Old…

_"Mom, what is this unsightly marking on my skin and what does this mean?" little Draco Malfoy, the-three-year-old-who-talks-like-an-adult, said._

_Narcissa laughed at her son's words. "You're such a queer boy with such queer words Draco. Haven't I told you that I was the one who made that 'unsightly marking' and it means handsome and gorgeous because that's what you are."_

_The little boy looked at his mother with such an unconvinced look and said, " But mother, doesn't it seem a little dim-witted. What I mean is, handsome and gorgeous practically mean almost the same doesn't it?" the boy seriously retorted. _

Back to now…

_Well it did sound stupid_, he thought to himself.

* * *

The rest of Hermione's journey was spent in silence. Except for occasional death glares for Ron, the rest of the journey was smooth.

The car went into a halt in front of a huge gate. Through the gate, a magnificent manor was visible. Charmed snow was made to fall in the path towards the manor as well as white rose petals. There was a green carpet strewn with small diamond-like beads that sparkled and shimmered. They were welcomed by tuxedo-wearing house elves that asked them their names. (" How cute! Mrs. Malfoy must really support elf rights. I must commend her for that," Hermione said) When they said their names, the house elf checked if it is in the 7th year roster or if they are 6th years with a 7th year relation with them. After being cleared, they were given silver shimmering ropes that entwined quickly in their hands like a silver snake. "It means you are invited and allowed to enter Mademoiselles and Sirs," the house elf said before they even said their question.

They found themselves inside a beautiful ballroom with large chandeliers and wonderful paintings. They saw several familiar faces like the Patil Twins, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang (much to Ginny's dislike) and more. Of course all the teachers were their including Professor McGonnagal wearing a lurid shade of pink (it looked awkward by the way). Crab and Goyle, Draco's cronies were also their with other slytherins like Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

To their awe, much of the people's attentions were drawn by them or by Hermione to be specific. Hermione was not aware of this though, because she was more aware of beautiful grey orbs staring at her. Realizing this, she blushed and turned away.

* * *

The way people reacted towards Hermione's appearance varied by house. The Hufflepuffs didn't recognize her at all. The Ravenclaws commended her for excellent execution of beauty charms. The Slytherins thought she used dark arts and the Gryffindors thought she simply looked superb.

He knew that she saw him staring at her. Hell, he might have looked like a maniac or something. He just can't help but stare at her for some reason and the moment he saw her, he had a weird feeling that's foreign to him. Okay, to further demonstrate how he felt, consider this situation. He was there socializing with his guests when an angel came down from the heavens above. When he laid eyes on her, he felt his heart beat fast and slow at the same time. He was hooked by her beauty and just when he least expected it, his heart popped because it can no longer contain the feeling he has for her.

"Oh well, the war is over right? To hell with prejudice! I could do with a mudblood sometime; especially if that mudblood is this beautiful," Draco absentmindedly muttered to himself.

"Welcome guests! It is indeed a very great honor to start this occasion rolling. As you all know, today is the 17th natal day of Mr. Draco Malfoy (there was an enthusiastic applause especially from the girls). So, without further ado, I give you the celebrant himself for a few inspiring words (there was another applause).

Draco went up of the magnificent podium and pointed his wand at his throat, " _Sonorus _," he said. "Thank you for coming. I would like to say that I won't be giving an inspirational message because it is a load of old tosh so instead I will be dedicating a song to you."

There was a murmur of excitement from the crowd. With a flick of Draco's wand, the ballroom was engulfed in smoke. When it has cleared, he was already holding an electric maguitar (just like an electric guitar but you don't have to strum it, it strums by itself) and other people joined him to play other instruments (base, drums, rhythm, beat box etc.).

"This song is dedicated to all of you here especially to the woman I choose as my date. The most beautiful-" he was cut off by a shrieking Pansy. "Is it me Drakie-poo?" Pansy screamed ecstatically.

"Eww Pansy definitely not. No sober nor sane man would say you're the prettiest girl," Draco replied o the repulsive girl.

Laughter rang inside the ballroom. Even some Slytherins joined in. Pansy on the other hand wept in embarrassment and disappointment.

"Anyway," Draco Continued. " Again I dedicate this song to the lady I choose as my date and take note that you can't refuse my dear. It's my birthday so please don't argue with me. I'd also like to tell you that you're the most beautiful and cunning witch I know." There was a loud 'aww so cute' from the crowd. The people then burst into cheers as Draco began to sing.

(This song is called Thunder by Boys Like Girls)

_Today is a winding road _

_that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go_

_Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)_

_Today in the blink of an eye_

_I'm holding on to something_

_and I do not know why_

_I tried_

The girls shrieked with glee while the boys announced their admiration. Draco can definitely sing. Who knew he had it in him?

Draco meant every word of his dedication. Even as he sung, he looked at his prospect ardently. He looked at Hermione as if they were the only one's in the room. He sang his heart out for her.

_I tried to read between the lines  
I tried to look in your eyes  
I want a simple explanation  
For what I'm feeling inside  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe there's a way out  
_

Hermione knew he was staring at her. Then again, she found herself guilty in the quote, "You can't be caught looking at someone if that someone wasn't looking at you" and she had to admit that she was staring at him too that's why she noticed him looking at her. She admired his voice, it was very soothing, vulnerable, and it touches all the corners of her soul. She was entranced by him, but the trance was broken when somebody said something to her. "You know, I have erm a weird feeling about who he's gonna choose," Harry said making Hermione red. She knew Harry had seen her staring avidly at Draco. 'Really, who?" she asked to mask her surprise though she guessed he was referring to her. "Never mind. Just enjoy him, I mean his performance," Harry said half joking half serious.

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder_

_She was staring at me too_, Draco thought and made his ego swell a little bit bigger than before.

_Oh no, he saw me staring; he might think I like him or something_, Hermione thought in return.

_Today is a winding road  
Tell me where to start and tell me something I don't know  
Whoa (whoa, whoa, whoa)  
Today I'm on my own  
I can't move a muscle and I can't pick up the phone  
I don't know (I don't know, I don't know, I don't know)_

_And now I'm itching for the tall grass  
And longing for the breeze  
I need to step outside  
Just to see if I can breathe  
I gotta find a way out  
Maybe theres a way out_

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
_

Draco and Hermione still continued to stare at each other as if they were alone in a parallel universe. Hermione felt like she was floating in cloud nine. Draco's heart was bursting with emotion.

_  
Yeah I'm walking on a tightrope  
I'm wrapped up in vines  
I think we'll make it out  
But you just gotta give me time  
Strike me down with lightning  
Let me feel you in my veins  
I wanna let you know how much I feel your pain_

_Today is a winding road that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go  
Whoa  
_

Draco continued to sing passionately and never took his eyes off Hermione. Girls were throwing flirtatious gazes at him but he didn't take notice on any of them but her.

_  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder, and I said  
Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
Oh baby bring on the pain  
And listen to the thunder…._

Draco was given a standing ovation. He was undoubtedly amazing. He motioned the crowd to be quiet and then said; " I am now going to announce whom the girl I picked is," the air is filled with tension especially for the girls. " I choose-- "

_Please not me_, says Hermione's head.

_Please pick me_, says Hermione's heart.

_Please Merlin not me_, says Hermione's head.

_Please Merlin, I beg of you, let him pick me_, says Hermione's heart.

_Draco choose me_, says every other girl flirtatiously.

"Uhhmm, the ummhh, the uhmm, the girl," Draco stuttered, he was surely getting nervous.

"Oh for Pete's sake would you say it already!!," shouted an annoyed Blaise Zabini.

He was taken aback by Blaise's remark and resulted to shouting his decision. "All right!! I choose **HERMIONE GRANGER !!. I CHOOSE HER-MI-O-NE GRAN-GER!!"**

**A/N:** **Sorry** for the **very late update**.. I have this advance classes in calculus and so I was very busy.. Guess the schedule is getting on my nerves. I'm just 15 you know…What do you think? I quite agree that it's too early for them to kiss. Maybe in the next next chap. Thanks for all the reviews. Please do not hesitate to review more. It will keep me going and inspire me to write. Again, thanks for reviewing and reading.. I'll be gone another week for a national seminar so I'll update late again.. Sorry in advance… Love, sseradashirt28…


End file.
